


Tag, You're It

by clandestine_xo



Series: The Story of Our Lives [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, Drabble, LuMin - Relationship, M/M, XiuHan - Relationship, xiuhanweek17, xiuhanweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestine_xo/pseuds/clandestine_xo
Summary: Luminations XiuHan Week 2017 Day 2: Phone Calls





	Tag, You're It

_Hey, it’s me. Sorry, I forgot about the time difference. Call me when you can, please._

His eyes flit to the corner of his phone, cursing under his breath after the mental math for the time. Not wanting to disturb the other’s sleep, he sends a message instead.

_Sorry I missed your call. We were at rehearsal. You’ll probably read this in the morning. I hope you had good dreams. Have a great day ahead!_

He’s sent several messages with no reply, his calls going straight to voicemail. He finally gives up at the tenth attempt.

_You’re probably in the air by now, so I won’t hear from you for another day at least. Call me when you land._

Phone tag was one of the worst games they could ever play. Missing each other by mere days was another.

_I heard you’ll be in Japan. You couldn’t stay a few more days for me? If you meet up with the others, make sure Jongin eats and give Yixing a hug for me._

There was a time he could fly in and out to spend a few days together. Of course, that was when the other was on break and political issues weren’t so pronounced.

_Let’s go on a trip, just you and me. It doesn’t matter where it is. Just be there. Please._


End file.
